The present invention relates to a flow completion apparatus for producing oil or gas from a subsea well. More particularly, the invention relates to a flow completion apparatus which comprises a tubing hanger having an annulus bore which is adapted to communicate with a choke and kill line of a blowout preventer which is installed over the tubing hanger during installation and workover of the flow completion apparatus.
Flow completion assemblies for producing oil or gas from subsea wells may generally be categorized as either conventional or horizontal. A typical horizontal flow completion assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,119, hereby incorporated herein by reference.
International Publication No. WO 01/73259 of International Application No. PCT/US01/09607 filed Mar. 22, 2001 and published Oct. 4, 2001, shows a tubing hanger with an annulus bore. International Publication No. WO 01/73259 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.